Darkened Night
by deadaccountcomrades
Summary: Sloan comes back to haunt Bree. Will he suceed for what he came back to do with Bree? My own Sequel to Terror Night, Kacie said i could.


Category: Spiritual and horror (Kacie that's the category and the rating is R)

I do not own any Wild Thornberry Characters Klasky-Csupo owns them. (I totally wish I did, though I dont.)

This is a sequel of DarkHououmon's Terror Night story. Anyways, Bree deosn't die sadly Sloan does. This story is rated R for blood, guts, language, and other nasty things. This is a Halloween special story. This story will take place after Bree gets out of the hospital, nobody has found Eliza's dead body. This is about a month after the incident with Sloan's death.... Poem included Black Heart by: Katie Harris is in the story (She is a friends of mine and her poem has been officially copyrighted. lol) Hope you guys like it!

**_You ripped out my heart_**

_**and never gave it back**_

_**Now the color in my heart is black**_

It had been a month or two since Sloan's passing, Bree was still grieving though never showed it. The fall breeze blew her black her into her face. Annoyed by it she pushed her hair back. It was Halloween, the only thing she had on the deck was a pumpkin the carving in a shape of a wolf howling at the moon. It scared her, she remember how Eliza killed Sloan. Bree shivered at the though of it she could remember the blood on the floor of the cabin, she shaked the thought out of her head.

Three little kids were walking by laughing in their costumes then walked up to the cabin wear Bree was sitting in a chair, the kids walked up to the porch.

"Trick or treat!", The little kids chimed in unison.

"Awww.... Let me guess you are Cleopatra, you are a Vampire, and you are a....', Bree stopped when she saw the last costume.

"I'm a wolf!", The little kid howled.

Bree shook her head then gave the kids candy from the bowl she had beside her. The little kids walked off happily, then were talking.

"I wonder what was her problem?", The girl with the Cleopatra costume said.

We shared so much 

_**And when our lips touched**_

_**My heart turns normal again**_

_**While I can't say I've been to heaven**_

_**I've been somewhere else**_

Bree sighed then looked out towards the woods then scowled. It was Eliza fault. Bree went inside it was getting really dark, then she flicked the lights on and went in the kitchen to make herself something to eat. Bree could not find anything good, so she decided to have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, she poured herself some whine. She sat at the table then remember her last meal with Sloan they drank whine together. Sloan was acting paranoid since that phone call. Bree could not eat and pushed the sandwich aside, and drank the whine.

_**Without you baby my life is black**_

_**All this darkness I can't see**_

_**When you come back I'll be me**_

_**I ripped out your heart**_

_**But you didn't seem to mind**_

_**You were sure you would have another heart to find**_

Bree sat on the couch then turned on the television hoping there would be a scary movie on to ease her mind about Sloan. She flipped threw the channels then saw The Ring on Sci-fi. Hell, it was better then anything else on... Bree watched the movie then snagged the candy bowl and took it to her bedroom.

_**My heart is black**_

_**It will never turn back**_

_**Love is not found here**_

_**I will never love again**_

"Happy Halloween...", Bree mumbled sarcastically to herself as she sat down on the bed.

This was she and Sloan's favorite holiday. Though, without him it was pretty dull. She remembered last year when he dressed up like a serial killer and scared the little kids away from the house. She chuckled at the though of it.

"Are you having fun Bree?", a cold voice asked.

"What was that?!", Bree jumped up surprisingly.

Suddenly the TV. Turned on in the living room, Bree crept silently in the living room. She looked at the television.

"Hello, welcome to our episode of how to find love in our broken relationships. Sometimes a passing of a spouse can leave you lonely, though there's always another man unless....", the lady on the TV Changed voices.

"THE PERSON STILL LOVES YOU AND WANTS TO KILL YOU AND LIVE WITH YOU FOR ETERNITY!", the voice yelled.

"Don't worry though because you'll", the voice changed again to evil.

"DIE WITH YOUR LOVED ONE AND LIVE WITH THEM FOREVER!", Suddenly the TV. Cut off. Bree looked behind the TV. And noticed that it was unplugged.

'What I never unplugged the TV...', Bree thought in her head.

Bree walked over to the bathroom and turned on the lights she turned the faucet on and wiped her eyes. She reached for the towel and whipped her hands and face with it. She then looked at the towel to find red blood covering the towel. Bree jumped back and looked in the mirror to find her face bloodstained. Suddenly lightning struck and the lights went out.

Because you, you turned it black 

_**My heart seems to lack**_

_**Something everyone else has**_

_**But it passes over me**_

"Oh this is just great...", Bree moaned.

Then lightning struck lighting the cabin up with the flash of light. Bree looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw someone else. She saw Sloan....

"AHHHH!", Bree screamed in horror.

Bree fumbled out of the bathroom and felt her way to the living room where she kept the candles. She then felt one, grabbed her cigarette lighter, and lighted it. She ran over to her bedroom and locked the door; Bree scurried to her bed and covered herself with the blankets.

Like a rain cloud that keeps coming back 

_**When the wet rain falls **_

_**My heart calls **_

_**And there you are**_

_**Standing from afar**_

"Bree... Bree... Bree...", a cold voice called out to her in the darkness of the night.

"L-L-L-eave me alone Eliza!", Bree yelled as she pulled the covers over her head.

"I'm not Eliza...", the voice responded.

"Wait... That voice! It is so familiar! No it can't be!", Bree shook her head in disbelief.

Bree got up from the bed slowly and stood up.

"Oh, but honey..... It is...", The voice sent shivers up Bree's neck.

The way the voice had said those words was so evil.... Bree was scared, she was also in denial. This couldn't be Sloan, he is bad but he wouldn't torture her with such evil words.... They way he said them didn't sound right to Bree. Sloan used to say them in such a way Bree could melt if she heard them. Now they were so deathly they could kill a person's soul...

Bree ran to the corner of the room trying to hide from wherever the voice came from. Suddenly the door burst open wind blowing everywhere leaves and rain. The front door must have open, but how. She then looked at the figure who had open the door. It was Sloan, and he didn't looked to happy, he held his falcon carved knife in his hand.

"But-t-t-t how?", Bree questioned.

"Well, honey it happened when I died. I didn't exactly _die_....", Sloan hissed.

"W-W-What do you mean?", Bree questioned shakily.

"See then I died I turned into a ghost, though not really. See whenever I wanted I could turn into my human form, if someone threatened me I turn into my ghost from. Well then must not waste the night away explaining time for me to kill you.", Sloan responded simply. Sloan then ran for Bree and stabbed her in the chest inches away from her heart. He pulled the knife out.

My heart is in your hand 

_**Give it back I will command**_

_**And you will put it back**_

_**Your heart seems to lack the same thing mine does... love**_

"S-S-S-Sloan..... Please, it hurts. if you really love me you let me live....", Bree whispered in pain as she held on to the stab wound.

"I'm not going to leave you, i'm not going alone! Plus we deserve to die after what we did to Eliza!", Sloan hissed evilly.

"How can you side with her?", Bree snapped back.

"She had a right to do what she did to US!", Sloan yelled as he pulled out his falcon shaped knife and dived down for Bree.

Bree dodged the knife barely, stuck in the wooden floor caught a single black hair strand. She then ran away from the her crazy husband and hid in a corner of the cabin near the kitchen.

"You're coming with me, even if I have to rip out your beating heart myself!", Sloan yelled.

Sloan paused for a minute, this was going to be a fun out come out wherever you are.... Oh honey... It's time to play...", Sloan mocked.

Suddenly Bree moved and Sloan saw her.

And after you put it back 

_**The black will fade**_

_**There my heart will be given back to me**_

_**But it will betaken by you, you love me again**_

"You want to be with me, right? Then surrender!", Sloan yelled.

"N-No Sloan...don't do it...please..... I-I love you... ", Bree pleaded.

"I don't care....If I did, why am I doing this now? I want you to be with me Bree....I don't want to go alone....I must kill you. Please forgive me for this....", Sloan whispered in her ear as he reached down and lifted her face. Bree struggled away from Sloan's hand.

"Sloan, No! I'm not going with you!", Bree yelled as she squirmed away.

"But I thought you wanted to be with me again...", Sloan grinned as he whispered it to Bree.

"Not like that though! Sloan be reasonable!", Bree pleaded to Sloan.

"Oh, I am reasonable, Bree.... reasonably sure I'm going to go through with this!", Sloan yelled.

"Sloan your crazy! Eliza has gotten into your head she's making you do this! Isn't she!? PLEASE SLOAN I LOVE YOU!", Bree yelled

"Oh Eliza's not making me do this..._you_ are, hun...", Sloan replied evilly as he lept forward.

Bree slided across the room just in time for missing Sloan.

"Stop! Sloan! Your scaring me! This isn't funny! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!", Bree screamed as she broke into tears scared to death.

"I hate to do this, but I have no other choice... I'm sorry...", Sloan whispered as he ran for Bree as he held out his Falcon shaped knife ready to stab her.

Bree ran back further into the small cabin then stopped in horror as she looked back and saw Sloan going forward.

Oh no.... Anything but this.... God, please help me i'll do anything to get away...", Bree whispers into her cross she wore around her neck, though apparently wasn't working.

"Let's get this over with!", Sloan yelled as he threw the knife at Bree it hit her right in the back where her stiches were.

S-S-Sloan, how could you!", Bree yelled in pain as she fell slowly towards the ground she slowly tried to stand up. Bree then pulled the knife out of her back as blood poured out where the knife hit. She then threw the knife at Sloan then it went right threw him.

"Great...", Bree whispered in sarcasm.

Sloan then lept forward and pinned Bree by her shoulders on the ground.

"I'm sorry. But I must do this.", Sloan whispered in fear.

"This is the end for me.... Fine do whatever you wan't. I just wanted to tell you i'm pregnant....", Bree whispered as if she didn't care. Sloan eyes widened.

"Oh well, go ahead kill me...", Bree dared him. Sloan pulled back his dagger and striked down, but suddenly stops, the knife millimeters from his wife's neck. Bree waited for the bloodied knife to go threw her neck and die then she opened her eyes and see's Sloan stopped a couple millimeters from her neck

"What? Aren't you going to kill me? You said you wanted me forever...", Bree whispered as if she could careless. Sloan just stared at her for a couple of minutes with his knife shaking in his hand with his eyes unblinking.

"What know that i told you this you stopped.... I told you i loved you, i never finished what i wanted to say...", Bree whispered into his ear as tears fell down her cheek as she started to shake.

"I-I can't.....", Sloan started shaking as he realized he couldn't kill his wife, he got off of Bree, and collapses on his knees.

"Oh Sloan.... I love you so much.", Bree runs over to Sloan and holds his shaky form and can actually feel his body. Bree hugs him tight to her then forgets Sloan might turn on her, though she doesn't care and still holds onto Sloan.

"I-I-I sorry for doing this....", Sloan whispered as he stabbed Bree in the back of her neck as she bleed to death.

"S-S-Sloan?", Bree questioned.

Sloan twisted the knife into her neck then pulled out. Blood pored out of her neck as she gasped for breath. The knife cut threw her veins she couldn't breath. Sloan had punctured her wind pipe. Bree layed in Sloan's grip as he held her up. Bree's lifeless body layed there on Sloan. Her ghost lifted out of her body. Sloan saw her.

"Let's go Bree...", Sloan whispered as he dropped her body on the floor and held her hand and walked with her out of the cabin.

And you will let me keep it this time 

_**Finally I can love again**_

_**It still has black but you see**_

_**It lets me be me**_

_**Without you I would be no one.**_

Well that's my story. Hope you guys liked it! It's a sequel to "Terror Night". Repeat again this is my own sequel and she gave me permission to write it. Sorry it was so long.


End file.
